


Unknown Variables

by dawniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Basketball Player Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Confident Gay Kang Taehyun, Creampie, Cute Choi Yeonjun, Edgeplay, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panicked gay Choi Yeonjun, Smart Kang Taehyun, Smut, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Yeonjun, They're the same age, Top Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, idk how to format sry, top taehyun supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee
Summary: Kang Taehyun was the smartest person Choi Yeonjun knew. He had been at the top of every academic ranking all three and a half years of their high school careers. He always knew the answer when he was called on in class and all of their classmates were certain he’d be the valedictorian of their class when they graduated. He was the definition of impressive.With his extraordinary intellect and undeniable attractiveness, how could Yeonjun not fall in love with him?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting my sapiosexuality onto yeonjun lol

Kang Taehyun was the smartest person Choi Yeonjun knew. He had been at the top of every academic ranking all three and a half years of their high school careers. He always knew the answer when he was called on in class and all of their classmates were certain he’d be the valedictorian of their class when they graduated. 

Sometimes immature students would make fun of Taehyun. Never anything physical, but Yeonjun had seen some of his teammates from the basketball team bothering Taehyun before. After overhearing one of them calling Taehyun a "stuck up know it all" and telling him to “get a life” Yeonjun had held a team meeting to discuss proper conduct. He had wanted to personally apologize to Taehyun, but every time he got too close to the boy, his heart would start beating faster than normal and his words would get caught in his throat making it impossible to talk to him.

At first, Yeonjun wrote his feelings off as admiration. He had always respected Taehyun ever since he had first seen his brain at work in their freshman year biology class. He wasn’t a studious person by any means, but Taehyun’s interest in and dedication to his studies inspired him. Watching the boy be so focused and attentive in class made Yeonjun aspire to be as committed to something as Taehyun was. 

He wasn’t interested in school, but he did love sports. He had never been on a team, but he often went to the court to shoot hoops with the neighborhood kids in his free time. He joined the school basketball team and what had once just been a hobby for him become something he was truly passionate about. He practiced, learned, and, eventually, became team captain in his junior year. Yeonjun knew it was because of his hard work and determination, but he still partially accredited his achievements to Taehyun.

\-------------------------------------------

Yeonjun discovered that it wasn’t just admiration he felt for Taehyun near the end of their junior year. The entire junior class had been in the auditorium for an honor roll assembly. Every student with all As would have their name called and subsequently make their way to the stage to receive a certificate. When Taehyun’s name was called, Yeonjun felt a swell of pride in his chest. And when Taehyun made his way to the stage, looking as graceful and assured as ever, Yeonjun realized that he felt much more for the blonde than he had previously thought. 

Watching Taehyun receive an award for his academic prowess with such confidence made Yeonjun feel something new. Something warm and heavy in his heart, and in his pants as well. When he removed his attention from Taehyun he recognized a familiar discomfort in his pants. He looked down and gasped at the small bulge he had unconsciously been sporting.

Yeonjun was mortified. He couldn’t believe he had gotten a semi simply from Taehyun’s intellect being acknowledged. He spent the rest of the assembly awkwardly squeezing his legs together, willing his boner to go down, and mentally berating himself for his inability to control his body around Taehyun.

\-------------------------------------------

Yeonjun embraced his newfound crush on Taehyun. The blonde was intelligent, confident, and beautiful. He was the full package and Yeonjun wasn’t embarrassed to admit his feelings to himself. Admitting them to Taehyun, however, was a different story. 

Although Yeonjun had gained a pretty good reputation due to his basketball captain status, he knew Taehyun didn’t pay attention to things like that at all. Taehyun had never been to any basketball games and Yeonjun was pretty sure he didn’t even know his name. Not that that was Taehyun’s fault. If Yeonjun wasn’t such a coward he would have talked to Taehyun years ago. 

Despite how nice Yeonjun knew Taehyun was, he was still afraid he would be written off as a dumb jock unworthy of Taehyun’s time. So he kept his feelings quiet, only telling his best friends Soobin and HueningKai who made fun of him for falling for someone so seemingly unreachable. 

\-------------------------------------------

Not having any classes together did make it easier for Yeonjun to ignore his feelings. Until senior year started.

When Yeonjun walked into his chemistry classroom the first day of senior year and saw the blonde he was thrilled. But he was also worried. He had certainly missed seeing Taehyun every day like he had freshman year, but ever since he had realized his feelings for the blonde, his grades had started to slip. 

Yeonjun would often ignore his lessons in favor of daydreaming about the imaginary dates he and Taehyun would go on, the late-night conversations they’d have on the phone, how nice it would feel to hold Taehyun’s hands, and, maybe, to hold something else, something heavier and longer. Yeonjun always came back to reality when his fantasies became a little too explicit. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the most sustainable lifestyle and all his imagining had taken a toll on his grades. He only got his act together when his basketball coach had told him he needed to get his grades up or he would be suspended from the team. 

Having Taehyun physically in class with him would be a challenge. How could he ever concentrate on class with the beautiful boy right there? And to make matters worse, the only empty seat in the classroom was diagonal to Taehyun’s, planting Yeonjun at the perfect angle to see Taehyun’s flawless face illuminated by the golden sun of 7th period. 

When he had complained about his predicament to HueningKai and Soobin they had only laughed and told him not to get hard in class. That had been much more difficult than Yeonjun was willing to admit.

\-------------------------------------------

The clock on the wall told Yeonjun that it was 2:50 pm. Only ten more minutes until the bell would ring and free Yeonjun from 7th period and school for the week. He had made plans with HueningKai and Soobin to go to the arcade after school and he was eager to get going. His excitement was halted when Mr. Kim called out to him. “Yeonjun, stay after class. I need to talk to you,” the teacher requested over the stacks of papers he was grading. Yeonjun nodded at him and sighed, not looking forward to the lecture he was sure to receive.

It was now January and Yeonjun had indeed spent most of the year staring at Taehyun. He had tried to focus in class, but really, how was he supposed to just ignore Taehyun’s perfection. His angled jaw, sharp nose, big eyes, and soft-looking cheeks practically called out for Yeonjun to admire them. He had managed to maintain a C average so far, but he had just failed the last test and midterms were in three weeks. 

He remembered taking the test and he knew exactly why he had failed so badly. He had started great, answering the first 10 questions correctly, but then Taehyun had sneezed. It was the cutest thing Yeonjun had ever heard—light and soft, almost kitten-like. It was so adorable, it distracted him and caused him to fill in the answer for number 11 in the space for 12 on his scantron. By the time he realized all of his answers were one number off, it was time to turn in the test. He had ended up getting 32%. 

Yeonjun began scripting possible excuses for the presumed scolding he was about to receive when Mr. Kim spoke again. “You too, Taehyun,” the man said. Yeonjun whipped his head toward the blonde only to see him give a curt nod as well before returning to the book he was reading.

_What did Mr. Kim need with Taehyun? _Yeonjun thought, _Did he fail the test too? No, that’s impossible! _____

_____ _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp ringing of the bell. Yeonjun waited for the rest of the students to leave before making his way to Mr. Kim’s desk. Taehyun joined him and Yeonjun desperately tried not to be affected by how pretty Taehyun was up close. He also tried to ignore how cute the quizzical look Taehyun gave him was, apparently he was also confused as to why he was being summoned by their teacher. 

_____ _

“Yeonjun,” Mr. Kim said, bringing Yeonjun’s attention to him, “You did horribly on the last test and I really don’t understand why.” Yeonjun felt himself flush at being called out in front of Taehyun. 

_____ _

There was no way Yeonjun was going to admit to being distracted by Taehyun’s cuteness in front of said boy so he racked his mind trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. “I know, Mr. Kim, I guess I just didn’t understand the last chapter,” he decided to reply.

_____ _

Mr. Kim sighed, “You’re not a bad student, Yeonjun. I know you try and your grades usually reflect that. I understand that the last chapter was a little challenging, but we have midterms soon and 30% of the midterm will be based on that topic.”

_____ _

“I promise, I’ll study harder. I’ll get it. I just need some more time,” Yeonjun insisted. He could feel Taehyun staring at him and it only made him want to escape the situation quicker. 

_____ _

“I know you will, Yeonjun, but I also think you could benefit from some extra guidance,” Mr. Kim turned to look at Taehyun, “That’s why I’m asking Taehyun to tutor you until midterms.”

_____ _

Yeonjun’s eyes widened at Mr. Kim before glancing at Taehyun cautiously. Taehyun’s eyes were narrowed and his cute mouth was in a small frown. Yeonjun tried to ignore the pang of hurt he felt at Taehyun’s obvious dislike of Mr. Kim’s proposition. Although he was embarrassed, Yeonjun still liked the idea of spending time with Taehyun.

_____ _

“Taehyun, Yeonjun needs a tutor and you’re the best student in this class, I’d really appreciate it if you helped him out,” Mr. Kim smiled, oblivious to the tense situation he had created. 

_____ _

Taehyun sighed and looked over at Yeonjun who startled at the sudden attention. “I’ll do it, I guess,” he said as he crossed his arms.

_____ _

“Great!” Mr. Kim said, clapping his hands together, “You guys are free to go. I recommend you exchange contact information and set up a schedule. Good luck boys.”

_____ _

“Follow me,” Taehyun said to Yeonjun as he turned and walked out of the classroom. Yeonjun rushed to match his pace. He couldn’t help but admire how Taehyun always walked with purpose regardless of his destination.

_____ _

_He probably thinks I’m just some dumb jock now _, Yeonjun frowned. He could handle not talking to Taehyun, but he definitely didn’t want the blonde to have a negative opinion of him.__

_______ _ _ _

They entered the empty hallway where Taehyun stopped a few feet from the door before turning to Yeonjun with his phone in his hand. “What’s your number?” he bluntly asked. Yeonjun recited it, stuttering a few times in his rush to give it to him. He had never thought this would be how Taehyun got his number. 

_______ _ _ _

“Okay,” Taehyun said as he typed in what Yeonjun said, “And saved under Yeonjun.” 

_______ _ _ _

Yeonjun couldn’t contain his surprise and blurted, “You know my name?”

_______ _ _ _

Taehyun quirked an eyebrow at him, “Of course I know your name, Yeonjun. We’ve been going to school together for four years and we’ve had two classes together.”

_______ _ _ _

Yeonjun bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck at the reminder, “Oh right.”

_______ _ _ _

Taehyun either didn’t notice or didn’t care about Yeonjun’s embarrassment as he pocketed his phone and said, “I’m free Saturday around 1 pm. We can meet at your house and discuss our syllabus and schedule. Does that work for you?”

_______ _ _ _

“Yes! Absolutely! That’s perfect!” Yeonjun babbled, wincing at how overeager he had sounded. Fortunately, Taehyun didn’t mind as he looked at Yeonjun and smirked, “Excited to study, huh?”

_______ _ _ _

Yeonjun felt his cheeks heat up. How could one person be so cute and so hot at the same time?

_______ _ _ _

“Yes,” He nodded and let out an awkward laugh, “You know me, always ready to study.”

_______ _ _ _

Taehyun’s smirk remained plastered to his face, “Actually I don’t know you, Yeonjun. We’ve been going to the same school for four years now yet I don’t think I’ve ever talked to you before today.” 

_______ _ _ _

Taehyun stepped forward until his face was only a few inches from Yeonjun’s. He had to tilt his head up to look into Yeonjun’s eyes and, ordinarily, Yeonjun would be gushing over how cute that was, but right now, all he could think of was how they were so close he could feel Taehyun’s body heat radiating off of him. He felt a familiar warmth in his stomach as Taehyun reached up to cup his cheek, “But I’m sure we’ll be very well acquainted by the end of this arrangement of ours.”

_______ _ _ _

Yeonjun couldn’t breathe. He was frozen in place with a wide-eyed stare directed at Taehyun who let out a laugh before patting his cheek and stepping back, “Well, see you tomorrow, Yeonjun.” He gave the disbelieving boy a small wave and walked away. Yeonjun stood still for a few more minutes before finally remembering to breathe. He had no idea what had just happened.

_______ _ _ _

He also had no idea how he was going to survive tomorrow if Taehyun was going to be like _that. ___

_______ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun gets his back blown out uwu

It was 12:40 pm on Saturday and Yeonjun had gotten maybe five hours of sleep. The night before, Taehyun had texted him to confirm their plans and Yeonjun hadn’t been able to get their conversation out of his head.

Taehyun  
Hey.  
This is Taehyun.  
Send me your address.

Yeonjun  
my address?

Taehyun  
This is Yeonjun, right?

Yeonjun  
yes  
it’s yeonjun  
i’m yeonjun

Taehyun  
Well, Yeonjun, I need your address if I’m coming over right?

Yeonjun  
right of course  
i’ll send it  
right now  
_Address attached _  
um  
see you tomorrow :)__

____

Taehyun  
You’re funny, Yeonjun.  
See you.

____

He reread their texts for the 50th time yet they still made him giddy. He squeezed his phone to his chest as he laid on his bed, a smile plastered on his face. Taehyun had called him funny. He probably thought Yeonjun was an idiot, but at least he also thought he was funny. A buzz on his chest alerted him that he had a new text. 

____

Taehyun  
I’m on my way.

____

____

Yeonjun sprang off of his bed, his feet getting caught in a haphazardly discarded hoodie and causing him to faceplant into the tan carpet. He brushed off the embarrassment and hurried to change out of his PJs and brush his teeth. 

____

He had asked HueningKai and Soobin what to wear the day before when he had told them about the tutoring, but they had been no help. Soobin had suggested something sexy while HueningKai had recommended he wear nothing at all. He ended up settling for a pair of white sweatpants and a pink hoodie he thought gave off a cute yet comfortable vibe. He was checking himself out in his mirror when the doorbell rang. 

____

Yeonjun looked at his reflection one last time and took a deep breath before making his way to the front door and opening it only to be met with an angel.

____

There Taehyun stood in a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a form-fitting white t-shirt, and silver hoops in his ears almost as shiny as his eyes. His laidback yet sexy aura contrasting greatly with Yeonjun’s mom’s floral and obnoxiously bright doormat. Yeonjun couldn’t help but admire until Taehyun broke him of his stunned stupor, “Can I come in?” 

____

Yeonjun mentally facepalmed and nodded furiously, “Yeah, of course. Come in, please.”

____

Taehyun entered and bent down to take his sneakers off, “Where exactly is this study session going to be taking place?”

____

“Well, my parents won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon so there won’t be any distractions if we go to the living room,” Yeonjun suggested with a shrug. He really wanted to invite Taehyun up to his room, but the thought of the two of them in a secluded space as intimate as that was nerve-wracking and he didn’t know if Taehyun would be comfortable with that. He wasn’t expecting the frown Taehyun directed toward him. Yeonjun swallowed. “W-we could also go to my room,” he stuttered as he nervously squeezed his upper arm.

____

That seemed to please the blonde who smiled, “Lead the way.”

____

Yeonjun nodded and guided him upstairs hoping Taehyun couldn’t see his body shaking in excitement. He sat on the edge of his queen-sized bed, trying to digest what was happening. The love of his life was in his room. Two days ago, he couldn’t have imagined even talking to Taehyun and now the boy was in his room. Yeonjun was over the moon. He shyly patted the spot next to him, “You can sit here,” he said attempting to keep his voice even but failing.

____

Taehyun noticed his stuttering and let out a small laugh. “Why are you so nervous, Yeonjun?” He asked with a teasing smile as he elegantly plopped down next to the pink-haired boy.

____

“Sorry,” Yeonjun bit his lip, “I’m just not used to people being in my room.” He couldn’t tell Taehyun the exact reason, but what he had said wasn’t a lie either. HuenungKai and Soobin were the only people, besides his parents, that had been in his room before.

____

“Oh,” Taehyun responded, his voice light. He sounded oddly intrigued by what Yeonjun had just shared with him. “So you’ve never brought a boy to your room before?”

____

Yeonjun tilted his head. He wasn’t sure what Taehyun meant by that, but he shook his head anyway, “You’re the first.”

____

Taehyun snickered, “Don’t you understand the implications of bringing a boy to your room when your parents aren’t home?” Taehyun teased. Yeonjun’s face exploded in color.

____

“And how brave of you to bring a boy you barely know. Haven’t you ever learned about stranger danger, Yeonjun? What if I had come here under the guise of teaching you chemistry with the hidden intentions of teaching you something more physical?” he emphasized his last point by trailing his index finger down the middle of Yeonjun’s chest, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

____

Yeonjun couldn’t hold back the small whimper that escaped his lips. He was already getting worked up and Taehyun had only been there for ten minutes. He was equal parts turned on and confused. The light touch felt so stimulating, but Taehyun was obviously joking. There was no way he would want to touch Yeonjun like that, right?

____

Evidently, he was the only one contemplating what Taehyun had just insinuated because the blonde immediately switched topics, “So, I was thinking Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays for two hours a day until midterms. Does that work for you?” 

____

Yeonjun was shocked he didn’t get whiplash from the sudden change of topic. He took a strangled breath before responding, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

____

“Great, If you’re up for it we can go over the last test today,” Taehyun offered as he took a small stack of papers out of his backpack.

____

“Sure,” Yeonjun nodded, running a sweaty palm through his hair. Maybe talking about boring chemistry would calm him down.

____

____

Yeonjun had never been more wrong about anything in his life.

____

____

“Electron configuration refers to the numeric representation of an atom’s electron orbitals. You use it as a way to simply write out how many orbitals an atom has and how many many electrons are in each orbital,” Taehyun explained. Of course, Yeonjun knew what electron configuration was, but he would listen to anything if it was Taehyun’s honey-like voice talking. The sweet sound and Taehyun’s cute concentrated face made his heart flutter. 

____

“We use the Aufbau principle to decide the configuration of each element. This principle states that the electrons fill orbitals in order of increasing energy levels,” Taehyun continued. Yeonjun’s chest butterflies were soon joined by that familiar heat in his stomach. As Taehyun continued to lecture him on how to write an element’s electron configuration, he felt himself growing hard. He focused intensely on getting his dick to calm down. His entire body was tense in fear of Taehyun noticing what he was dealing with. Unluckily for Yeonjun, Taehyun was very astute.

____

Taehyun had noticed Yeonjun grow gradually more squirmy as he spoke. He had had a hunch that Yeonjun was attracted to him and a glance down at the tent in Yeonjun’s pants confirmed his suspicions. He smirked to himself. Today’s lesson would have to wait. “Yeonjun what's wrong? Your face is really red,” Taehyun asked, scooting closer to Yeonjun.

____

“Oh it’s nothing,” Yeonjun stammered, wishing for nothing more than Taehyun to move away, the close proximity making his problem worse. Taehyun only scooted closer, reaching out to rest his palm on Yeonjun’s forehead. “Are you feeling okay? You’re exhibiting symptoms of the common cold. It is a very treatable illness. Just a simple antibiotic and you’ll feel completely rejuvenated.”

____

Yeonjun whimpered and turned his head to the side. All Taehyun had said was “antibiotic” and he was ready to cream his pants.

____

“Why won't you look at me, Yeonjun,” Taehyun asked. The silence was deafening. Yeonjun prayed to any god that would listen to get him out of the situation, unfortunately, none were and Taehyun’s next words shattered any hope he had left.

____

“Are you embarrassed that you got hard in front of me?” 

____

Yeonjun squeezed his eyes shut, This is it, he thought. Taehyun would never want to look at him again. He waited in agony for Taehyun to proclaim his disgust only to startle at a sudden firm pressure on his crotch.

____

Yeonjun’s eyes shot open and he looked at Taehyun, whose gaze was lustful and fixated on Yeonjun’s dick. Yeonjun let out a moan as Taehyun began to grope him through his sweatpants, squeezing and rubbing his now fully hard shaft. 

____

“Why are you so hard, Yeonjun?” Taehyun asked, that mischievous glint back, “Is it because of me?”

____

Tears pooled in the corners of Yeonjun’s eyes, some beginning to drip down his cheeks as he shook his head, “No!” he cried in a last-ditch attempt to keep his feelings secret.

____

Taehyun sighed and applied more pressure to Yeonjun’s dick. The pink-haired boy bit back a moan, a small wet patch forming on the front of his sweatpants. “Don’t lie to me, Yeonjun. Be a good boy and tell me the truth. Did you get hard because of me?”

____

Yeonjun brought his hands up to cover his eyes as he cried out, “Yes, I'm sorry! You’re just so smart and confident and you keep using big words and I can’t help it!” His body shook in embarrassment.

____

Taehyun blinked, “You get turned on when I use big words?” 

____

Yeonjun shakily nodded, his eyes still covered, “And when you talk about smart things like electron configuration. I’m sorry, I know I’m weird, but I have such intense feelings for you I couldn’t help it.” Yeonjun’s tears flowed freely now, the mortification and inevitable rejection unbearable.

____

Taehyun looked at the trembling boy crying before him and felt his heart swell. No one had ever complimented his intelligence like that before. In fact, most people just made fun of him for always being at the top of his classes. He thought Yeonjun was just attracted to him because of his physical appearance, but the pink-haired boy’s affections ran much deeper than Taehyun had presumed. The thought brought a flush to his cheeks.

____

“Move your hands,” He said softly. Yeonjun shifted his hands down so he was just barely peeking over them leaving his teary eyes visible. Taehyun’s dick hardened at the adorable sight.

____

Taehyun put his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders and stared into his deep brown eyes, “The first time I laid eyes on you freshman year, I thought you were an angel I had conjured up in my mind. Your face, your body, and the elegant, yet charismatic way you carried yourself...you were stunning. I thought you were absolutely beautiful and I still do. And now I know that not only are you beautiful, but you’re funny, and sweet as well.”

____

Yeonjun felt like he was in a dream. There was no way those words were coming out of Taehyun’s mouth. He was so starstruck he barely even noticed Taehyun pulling his sweatpants and underwear down his legs. “Even your dick is pretty,” Taehyun whispered, the praise making Yeonjun squirm and squeeze his thighs together.

____

“You’re always so boisterous and amiable. I always wondered why you were so quiet around me. Perhaps, you were too shy to talk to me,” Taehyun reached out to wipe Yeonjun’s tears away with his thumbs. Yeonjun gave a timid nod. “That’s adorable,” Taehyun cooed, “I make you so shy you can’t talk to me.” Taehyun reached up and grabbed Yeonjun’s wrists before pulling them away from his face and leaning in so his lips were touching Yeonjun’s ear. Yeonjun jumped at his change in demeanor. “I’ll make it so you can’t talk at all,” Taehyun growled, making Yeonjun quiver in excitement.

____

He let out a whimper, but it was swallowed by Taehyun as he connected their lips. He pulled Yeonjun’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, alternating between soft bites and harsh tugs before letting it go in favor of shoving his tongue into Yeonjun’s wet mouth. He buried his hands in Yeonjun’s hair as he gripped at the front of Taehyun’s shirt. 

____

Taehyun’s tongue licked around the inside of Yeonjun’s mouth before finding his tongue. He pulled it into his mouth to suck on it before pulling away completely. Yeonjun fell back on his bed a panting and shaky mess, his chin covered in drool and his lips swollen. Taehyun took a minute to admire how beautiful he looked, stroking his cheek softly before griping his chin and smirking down at him, “ I’m going to make you cry, Yeonjun.”

____

Yeonjun moaned and let his quivering legs fall apart giving Taehyun complete access to his lower half. Taehyun let out a few sounds of his own as he ran his hands up and down Yeonjun’s waist. “You’re so desperate. Bet you could cum from just my fingers,” Taehyun groaned at Yeonjun’s rapid nods, “But I bet you want more than just my fingers, don’t you?”

____

Yeonjun whined. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I need to hear you say it,” Taehyun said as his hands moved to stroke Yeonjun’s inner thighs, nearing his most intimate parts. 

____

Yeonjun was embarrassed, but he’d do anything to please Taehyun. “I want you to fuck me. I want your dick inside me, please,” he whined softly. To emphasize his desire to get filled, Yeonjun reached down and hooked his arms under his knees, spreading them apart as far as they could go and pulling them towards his chest to show off his puckered hole to Taehyun. Taehyun smiled down at him, “You're perfect, Yeonjun. Such a good boy.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of lube. “And good boys deserve rewards.”

____

Yeonjun watched Taehyun open the bottle and squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He fidgetted in anticipation at the prospect of shortly being filled. 

____

Taehyun didn’t waste any time inserting a finger into Yeonjun. The blonde took a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion. Taehyun moved his finger in and out a bit before deeming Yeonjun loose enough for a second and sliding in a second finger alongside the first and scissoring him.

____

Yeonjun’s whines were fuel to Taehyun who added a third digit and began to finger fuck the boy. The slight burn of the stretch made Yeonjun a little nervous for the fourth finger, but the it was a lot more pleasure inducing than he had been expecting. Taehyun thrust his fingers softly into Yeonjun’s hole, purposely avoiding his prostate and making Yeonjun’s eyes tear up in frustration. “Taehyun!” he whined, his desperation evident in his voice, “Please, I need your dick!”

____

Taehyun bent down to press a soft kiss against Yeonjun’s sweaty forehead. “Whatever you want, baby,” he pulled all of his fingers out at once leaving Yeonjun’s hole clenching around nothing. Yeonjun hated the empty feeling, but he knew he would be full again soon. Taehyun took off his jeans and underwear to reveal the dick Yeonjun had been thirsting after for the past 3 years. It was just as big as Yeonjun had imagined it would be. Taehyun wasn’t the tallest person ever, but something in the way he carried himself just screamed big dick energy. He watched as Taehyun coated his leaking cock in lube. It was long and thick and Yeonjun couldn’t wait to have it inside of him. 

____

Taehyun pressed his cockhead against Yeonjun’s rim, pushing in slightly but not entering all the way. He held himself there enjoying the frustrated frown on Yeonjun’s face “Hurry u-!” Yeonjun’s whining was cut off with a moan as Taehyun slowly entered him. His cock was heavy in Yeonjun’s ass and it felt like his hole was being stretched past its limits, but it was so good and so satisfying that tears began to fall from his eyes again. Taehyun kept pushing in until his pelvis was directly against Yeonjun’s ass and the feeling of finally being full made Yeonjun’s dick twitch against his stomach. He pulled out until his cockhead caught on Yeonjun’s rim before slamming his hips forward. Yeonjun let out a choked moan and he threw his head back onto the bed.

____

He tugged at the bottom of Taehyun’s shirt. “Off,” he breathed out between moans, “Wanna feel you.” 

____

“You’re so damn cute,” Taehyun groaned, complying and pulling his shirt off only for Yeonjun’s hands to immediately run over his toned chest.

____

Taehyun continued his harsh assault on Yeonjun’s ass as he reached down and pulled Yeonjun’s hoodie over his head and threw it to the side. He latched his mouth onto one of Yeonjun’s nipples, licking and biting at the perky bud. He took the other one into his hand and rolled it between his fingers. Yeonjun’s sounds of pleasure at the stimulation were a steroid like no other.

____

He lifted Yeonjun’s knees over his shoulders and bent over, effectively folding Yeonjun in half. The new angle made Yeonjun feel like he was going insane. Taehyun bent down to capture Yeonjun’s lips in a messy kiss, sucking on his tongue as he sped up his thrusts, slamming directly into Yeonjun’s prostate. Taehyun took Yeonjun’s throbbing cock into his sweaty palm and began stroking it.

____

Taehyun alternated between supplying Yeonjun’s weeping cock with firm and light strokes. Whenever he felt that Yeonjun was close to his release he would let go leaving Yeonjun bucking his hips up into nothing. The boy’s cute frustrated noises music to his ears. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked and smiled when Yeonjun only whined in response. He returned his unoccupied hand to a nipple and tugged on it. “Don’t you feel good?” 

____

Yeonjun desperately wanted to ask Taehyun to allow him to cum, but his brain couldn’t form the words. He let out a few sounds he hoped sounded coherent, but all that came out were incomprehensible gurgles. “You have to tell me what you want, Yeonjun,” Taehyun laid a hand on Yeonjun’s cheek and gave it a few strokes with his thumb, smiling endearingly at the whiney boy when he leaned into the touch.

____

“Did I fuck you so hard you can’t talk anymore?” Yeonjun let out another whine and attempted to nod his head. The overwhelming pleasure made his cock ache, desperate for release. Tears streamed down his face as Taehyun edged him once again.

____

After Taehyun’s fourth time leaving Yeonjun orgasmless, he decided to show the messy boy some mercy. He gripped Yeonjun’s dick hard and pumped it fervently, “Cum for me, Jun.” It only took a few strokes before he was cumming all over their chests with a muffled cry and collapsing onto the bed. His hole tightened around Taehyun’s dick and after a few more thrusts, the blonde was spilling into Yeonjun’s ass. The warmth of Taehyun’s seed comforted him making his tears slow down.

____

Taehyun pulled out and laid down on top of Yeonjun’s heaving chest, giving him another kiss, a soft and sweet one this time. “How was it?” he asked the ditzy looking boy as he intertwined their hands.

____

“Mmm,” was all Yeonjun could manage to get out as he tried to catch his breath and regain his ability to form intelligible words, but the sated smile on his face was more than telling. Taehyun was overwhelmed with a fondness for the sleepy boy beneath him, “You’re amazing.”

____

Yeonjun blushed and squeezed Taehyun’s hand. They laid in silence for a few minutes, simply basking in each other’s presence, before Yeonjun hesitantly broke it, “Does this mean you like me too?”

____

Taehyun’s heart swelled at the innocent question. Yeonjun was just too easy to tease, “No, I simply find you physically attractive.”

____

“Oh,” Yeonjun said, eyes downcast as he tried not to make it obvious how Taehyunhad practically just shattered his heart.

____

Taehyun rolled his eyes and pulled Yeonjun into a hug, resting his chin on his head and stroking his back, “That was a joke. Yes, I like you. I like you a lot. You could only dream of how much I like you.”

____

“Oh,” Yeonjun whispered into Taehyun's chest, “Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend then?” He looked up at Taehyun with hopeful eyes. Taehyun kissed the top of Yeonjun’s head and hugged him tighter, “I’d love to.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> to any writers out there write more top taehyun pls the tag is severely lacking


End file.
